One Lazy Afternoon
by mayaslash
Summary: During one lazy, unproductive afternoon Shaun witnesses something unexpected in Ezio's memories. Shaun/Desmond, Leonardo/Ezio


More than a little bored Shaun stared into his screen, his chin propped on one hand, the other idly hovering above the keyboard. It was a slow, slow day where Desmond spied onto his ancestor's memories while he wandered around Monteriggioni doing nothing that furthered their cause. In other words, Ezio was horsing around on steep rooftops, looked for statues, occasionally fell off ledges and bruised himself – he always found it amusing that Altair could pick himself up from the dust and appear unharmed after falling off a minaret while Ezio limped around until he managed to see a doctor. They had been hoping that after all the missed time because of the corrupted memories they'd tune in on Ezio doing something interesting, but apparently that wasn't the case.

With Lucy gone for supplies, it was just the three of them at the base – Rebecca, Desmond and Shaun.

He turned around and looked at Desmond, lying prone in the Animus – even he appeared bored. His eyes moved onto Rebecca, who was snoozing at her desk, her head propped on the back of her chair, mouth open and a trail of drool sliding down her chin. Her headphones had slid off her head and onto her shoulders. It was not a pretty sight. Shaun took out his cell phone and quietly took her picture – blackmail material could always come in handy.

When he turned around to his screen, however, Shaun almost dropped the phone in surprise. Apparently Ezio was done aimlessly wandering around in Monteriggioni because while Shaun was not looking he had returned to Leonardo's studio at the villa and was in the process of being hugged warmly by the older man. Shaun grinned – it seemed that least Ezio had found more codex pages during the time they missed, so their day wouldn't be completely wasted.

Leonardo reached and slid the black hood off Ezio's head, revealing his dark hair and a handsome face covered in a well-trimmed beard. The face itself though looked pained and pale and tired, the dark eyes glittering feverishly in his scull.

"You look tired, my friend." Leonardo noted gently and led him to sit on the chair. Ezio obediently settled himself in it and looked up at the other, who propped himself against his working table. "When was the last time you slept?"

The smile that twisted Ezio's full lips was small and tired but warm nonetheless.

"About two days ago. I've been preparing for one final task. I am leaving for Roma soon"

Leonardo's expression turned grim, blue eyes darkening to stormy grey, lips tightening in a thin, pale line.

"Borgia." He said. It was a statement, not a question. Ezio nodded. "You came here to say goodbye."

Ezio nodded again.

"I couldn't go without seeing you for one last time." Ezio told him, his tone strangely wistful.

The grim look on Leonardo's face morphed into something a lot warmer, tender even. He reached and cupped Ezio's cheek and to Shaun's shock the younger man eagerly leaned into his touch, his dark eyes closing in bliss. It was a gesture much wass more intimate than what was appropriate between friends, even in a time where male friendship allowed a lot more touching than present day did. Leonardo's elegant, paint-stained fingers gently rubbed against Ezio's soft lips and they parted to let the intruder in, gently suckling around the sensitive pad of the artist's digit.

Shaun gaped when Ezio's tongue flickered between his lips to tease the finger before he reached to cup Leonardo's hand and press a tender kiss at the center of his palm. Just what had happened during these lost years between those two?! Actually, what had happened was more than obvious, but still, seeing Leonardo leaning forward and kissing the brunette full on the mouth, one hand cupping the back of his head, the other wrapped possessively around his broad shoulders was more than surprising. Well. At least that gave a definite answer to all the questions and rumours about the artist's sexuality, Shaun thought with amusement.

Shaun surreptitiously turned around to check what was Rebecca doing only to discover that she was still fast asleep, and not only drooling but snoring as well. Putting her out of her mind he focused on his screen again, swallowing past his suddenly dry mouth when he saw that Ezio was out of his chair and was returning Leonardo's kisses just as passionately, his arms wrapped around the smaller man, roaming over his slender figure. Leonardo's hands were not idle either, his graceful fingers hurriedly undoing the buckles that held his breast-plate and shoulder guards in place, letting Altair's precious armour slide to the floor with a dull clank. Ezio groaned into the kiss when Leonardo slid his hand between the slits of his tunic and cupped his ass, grabbing him with surprisingly roughly and pressing their crotches together, grinding against him.

Shaun swallowed convulsively when the artist forcefully turned them around and pressed Ezio to sit on the work table, his thighs spread so as to welcome Leonardo between them, narrow hips arching to press himself harder against his lover.

"Patience, Ezio." Leonardo murmured quietly but forcefully in his ear and nipped the tender flesh behind it, feeling his lover's muscled body shudder.

"Please…"

"It's okay, love. I'll give you everything you need." The artist soothed and pressed his shoulders for Ezio to lie down on the smooth surface of the table. He bent over him and one of his hands slid under Ezio's head, undoing the ribbon that held his hair. After he removed the ribbon the long dark tresses spilled around Ezio's face and his lover gently ran his fingers through them. His mouth covered Ezio's again and Shaun bit his lip in an effort to stay quiet as he watched Leonardo's tongue slide between the Assassin's full lips.

He turned around again and looked at Desmond, who, although was still lied prone in the Animus, now certainly looked different than before – his lips, almost the exact shape as Ezio's, slightly parted, his cheeks reddened in a telltale blush, his chest rising and falling rapidly as if he was running. Shaun's eyes travelled further down and zeroed on the bulge forming in his jeans, tenting the rough material in an altogether obscene way. He either liked what he was witnessing or he was synched well enough with Ezio to experience whatever he was feeling at the moment.

Shaun reached and cupped his own arousal through his dress pants, feeling it thicken and lengthen further in his hand.

A sharp, needy moan that sounded unmistakably like Ezio sounded in his headset and Shaun turned around to see that in the meantime Leonardo had managed to discard Ezio's greaves and boots and open his shirt and was now busy with caressing his smooth, muscled chest and sucking on his nipples, the Assassin arching under him, his arms raised above his head with his hands gripping the other edge of the table so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

Leonardo worried one of the pebbled, darkened nipples with his teeth and Ezio moaned louder, his long, toned legs wrapping around his lover's waist and pulling him even closer. Leonardo's hand disappeared between their bodies and obviously cupped Ezio through his black pants because his narrow hips arched off the table and into his lover's gentle caress.

"Leonardo…" he sounded needy but surprisingly pliant, especially considering who and what he was. Who would've thought that the large, experienced Assassin would turn into putty in the arms of a man like Leonardo, a man so put off by taking lives that he wouldn't even consume meat?

Trying his best to keep quiet, Shaun repeated Leonardo's action and massaged himself through his pants, his own hand providing barely enough friction. As quietly as he could he unzipped his pants, wincing at the sound of the zipper lowering and pushed his underwear aside to free his turgid length as he watched Leonardo lean back and do the same with Ezio, only a lot more forcefully. He reached for the man's discarded belt and removed one of his throwing daggers from it, then used it to cut the laces of his pants, his expression decidedly wicked as he did so. Ezio was looking up at him with smouldering eyes, appearing completely unconcerned at the proximity of a razor-sharp blade near such an important part of his anatomy. Obviously his lover had his complete trust and for a moment Shaun actually felt guilty for watching something so intimate, despite the fact that the participants had long turned to dust in the present day. Still, the sight was incredibly titillating and the fact that Ezio and Desmond looked so much alike didn't help at all.

He wanted Desmond the moment he laid eyes on him a few weeks earlier when he first arrived here with Lucy – confused, a little frightened but awfully determined at the same time. He was ignorant and he got on Shaun's nerves to the point of becoming completely insufferable. He also possessed, however,the same steely will that drove both Ezio and Altair to victory against every opponent they ever faced. He was stubborn, smart, never backed down from a challenge and after a few short days spent with him all Shaun wanted was to bury his himself balls' deep in his body and listen to him moan as he fucked him raw.

Ezio moaned in his ears, just like Shaun imagined Desmond would moan, and he focused back on the screen, fingering his tip as he watched Ezio's now completely naked body writhe under Leonardo's ministrations. The artist himself had discarded most of his clothes and now only wore a breeches and a flowing white shirt open at the front, revealing a well-formed, lightly defined pectorals. He wasn't as heavily muscled as Ezio, but it was obvious he took good care of himself, something that seemed logical of a man that obsessed with the human body and its proportions.

Ezio let go of the table's edge and reached for him, undoing his fly and pushing the brown breeches down his hips to free his erection, then palmed it with his sword-callused fingers. Leonardo hissed and his hips rocked into the caress.

Ezio slid off the desk and kneeled before him, still holding the hard length in his hands, his tongue darting out of his lips to lick him from root to tip before he popped the head in his mouth and suckled gently. Leonardo let out another groan but made no attempt to thrust, having a surprising amount of self-control. Shaun wasn't sure if he'd able to restrain himself from fucking Desmond's pretty cocksucker's mouth if he ever did that to him. He imagined it so vividly in his mind as he watched Ezio sink further on the hard length until his nose was pressed against soft, golden curls – Desmond kneeling between his spread legs, smooth hands caressing the soft flesh on the insides of his thighs as he took his hard cock in his mouth, looking up at Shaun with the same eager to please look in his eyes that now shone on Ezio's face.

Leonardo's hand went to his head but he did not grip his hair, instead he began to pet and caress him tenderly as Ezio bobbed up and down on the hard length. He could hear loud, wet, slurping sounds as he worked Leonardo's cock with his mouth, his eyes never leaving his lover's face, lips stretched obscenely over the turgid length, reddened and moist and swollen. Shaun could imagine what it would feel like, to have Desmond do that for him, he could imagine the wet heat enveloping his arousal, the agile tongue caressing him and tracing flaring ridge of his head, teeth grazing sensitive flesh. The muscles on Leonardo's stomach began to tighten and his hand finally fisted in Ezio's long hair, forcing him to stop moving as he slowly withdrew from. A shiny strand of liquid remained stretched between Ezio's swollen lips and the dark, leaking tip of Leonardo's cock and Shaun bit the inside of his hand to keep quiet when he felt his own cock twitch in his hand at the sight.

"Leonardo?"

"I don't want to finish in your mouth, caro mio." The older man stated, though his fingers relaxed around the strands of hair he gripped, then smoothed them gently. "Get up. Come here." He ordered, not unkindly. Ezio obediently followed his orders and allowed Leonardo to lead him back to the table. His lover kissed him, taking him in his arms once again and now that he was finally naked Shaun could appreciate the Assassin's magnificent physique. Leonardo's hands slid down his broad back and cupped his perfectly shaped ass, kneading and massaging before his fingers slid between them. Ezio's cheeks weren't spread far enough for Shaun to see clearly what he was doing but he could tell by the way his fingers were moving that he was caressing and circling his hole, gently tracing the tight muscle. Shaun knew what it was like, knew how soft it felt, and the way it twitched under his fingers as he gently probed his lover.

He briefly wondered if Desmond had ever actually done anything like this. They had never discussed anything personal and he didn't have even a remote idea whether he even liked men at all. Would he feel virginally tight under his probing fingers or would he be experienced enough to be able to take him in even without being prepared first? His own fingers tightened the circle around his cock, waves of pleasure coursing through him at each caress. It was so easy to imagine that it wasn't his hand around him, but Desmond's tight little ass.

Suddenly Leonardo's blue eyes widened in a pleasant surprise.

"You came prepared." He stated, his voice deepening, darkening with sudden and almost painful arousal.

"Yes. This morning." Ezio responded hoarsely and keened when Leonardo sank two fingers in him all the way in without any warning.

"Leonardo…!"

Pumping his fingers in and out of that perfectly shaped behind, the older man breathed gently in his ear: 

"You prepared yourself for me? You planned this then?"

"I've been thinking about it for months while I was away from you." Ezio responded, but he didn't sound particularly embarrassed. In fact, he gave his lover a rougish smile as Leonardo added a third finger. The way he smiled back at Ezio was almost predatory.

"If you keep tempting me like that I'll put my entire fist in you, just to hear you squeal." He murmured, but his loving tone took the sting out of his words.

The smile on Ezio's face slid away when his lover's fingers found his prostate and grazed against it, the Assassin's lips opening in a silent scream of pleasure as he flung his head back as if trying to howl. Leonardo's lips immediately found his bared throat and he began to lick and suck at it, Ezio's flushed body trembling almost uncontrollably in his arms. He was obviously close, having little patience left after spending months away from his lover. Leonardo paused and withdrew his fingers, eliciting a keening moan that finished with an unhappy growl from Ezio. He gave the Assassin a soothing peck on the lips.

"Turn around and bend over the table."

The sounds that both Ezio and Shaun made at those words were surprisingly similar though Shaun was barely able to stifle his moan against his hand as he watched the Assassin following his lover's command and bending over the worktable, his smooth ass raised invitingly in the air, muscled legs spread as far apart as possible. It was an incredibly vulnerable position that required complete and absolute trust in Leonardo. Still, there was no hesitation when he bent over, the only emotion on Ezio's bearded face being eager anticipation.

Leonardo approached him and stood behind him, his swollen, leaking cock nestled between Ezio's spread cheeks, one of his hands gently caressing his lower back and waist as if soothing a skittish colt. His expression was warm and tender and Shaun was once again struck by the raw intimacy between the two that had very little to do with sex. The sense that he was doing something wrong by watching them returned but he was too far gone now, too caught in the sight of their coupling and in his own fantasy.

When Leonardo guided his erection between Ezio's cheeks and slowly slid in, he couldn't help but imagine himself in his place, Ezio transforming into Desmond under him, their moans so very alike as they were stretched wide on the invading hardness, their toes curling at the burning sensation of being impaled so intimately.

Leonardo waited a few moments to allow his lover to adjust to having him inside and then he began to thrust, holding onto his hips, setting a slow, even pace. He was taking his sweet time, thrusting slowly but deeply, jarring Ezio's entire body, drinking in his delicious little moans every time his erection slid against his sweet spot. Ezio was bucking back against him, his head turned to one side as much as he could so he could watch his lover, his face flushed and the one visible dark eye glittering with intense emotion as he was speared again and again.

"Leonardo, faster, harder!" he demanded and the other smiled as if to say 'How can I ever deny you anything?' and complied with the request, his hips snapping harder into the pliant body under him. Ezio's jaw went slack at the sudden change of pace and he groaned loudly, trying to meet his thrusts.

With a hiss Leonardo suddenly pulled out and tugged at his lover's hips for him to turn around and face him and the other immediately moved, rolling over and lying back onto the table, lifting his legs and spreading them wide in an impressive show of flexibility until his knees touched his shoulders. He was completely open and vulnerable, widely exposed in every sense of the word. Leonardo's – and Shaun's – eyes moved down from the trusting face, taking in the gorgeous, flushed body, hungrily examined the heavy, almost purple erection and round, full balls and stopped between his thighs, zeroing on his exposed, glistening hole, reddened and twitching. Ezio bit his lip when his lover grabbed his own erection and rubbed the leaking head against his needy entrance several times before finally sliding back in, the tight muscle stretching before Shaun's eyes to accommodate his girth.

Leonardo began to thrust again, his hands propped on the table next to Ezio's head, the Assassin's knees hooked over the artists's shoulders, the younger man folded almost in two.

Their coupling reached a frenzied pace as Leonardo leaned to press a wet, sloppy kiss on Ezio's lips and Shaun did his best to match their rhythm with his hand, his imagination filled with the image of Desmond spread under him much in the same vulnerable, trusting way, his body gripping his arousal just as tightly.

Leonardo slid a hand between their bodies and caressed Ezio's neglected erection and it was all it took for the Assassin to finish, his moans lost in his lover's mouth as they kissed hungrily, his come splashing across his broad chest. Leonardo continued to thrust a few more times before he came as well, shuddering and burying himself as deep as possible as he spent himself in his lover's warm body.

Shaun followed them both, his hand covering his mouth to smother his moans as his come splattered across the computer screen and his own lap, wave after wave of warmth coursing up his spine to explode in his mind with each stream of come that shot from the tip of his cock. When he was done he slid bonelessly back onto his chair and panted, feeling exhausted and satisfied at the same time, the urge to fall asleep almost overwhelming. He closed his eyes just for a moment, or so he thought, but when he opened them Shaun saw that the computer screen was black. Surely he had not managed to short-circuit the damn thing when he came on it, right?

Hearing a noise behind him Shaun swiveled his chair around and stared into Desmond's wide-open eyes, staring at him from where he had regained consciousness in the Animus, a wet spot forming quickly on the front of his jeans. Desmond's eyes slid from Shaun's surprised face to the stained computer screen and then the undone front of his pants, his spent organ hanging out of them, clearly indicating what Shaun had been doing just moments before. The bastard actually dared to look gleeful as he smiled at Shaun. Oh, crap.


End file.
